Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Star Trek: Deep Space Nine is the third live-action Star Trek series. It ran in first-run syndication from January 1993 to May 1999, and was the first Star Trek series not created by Gene Roddenberry. *Main Title Theme (seasons 1-3) (composed by Dennis McCarthy) *Main Title Theme (seasons 4-7) (composed by Dennis McCarthy) Summary Deep Space Nine boldly went where no Star Trek had gone before in that it was the first series that was not actually a trek, being set instead on starbase Deep Space 9. Unlike its predecessors Star Trek: The Original Series and Star Trek: The Next Generation, Deep Space Nine avoided a simple episodic format and prided itself on complex story arcs with lasting consequences. Such radical changes inevitably garnered some criticism, but it was well received by fans and particularly critics, with TV Guide describing it the "best acted, written, produced, and altogether finest" Trek series. http://www.ereader.com/product/detail/12878?book=Star_Trek:_Deep_Space_Nine:_Unity Like The Next Generation, DS9 had a strong cast and well-developed characters and relationships. Unlike other Trek series, DS9 also had a strong cast of recurring characters, which heightened the richness of the program's world. The series focused on several races that were first featured on TNG, such as the Bajorans, the Cardassians, the Trill and the Ferengi. Later, the Klingons and the Romulans (created in TOS) became pivotal species on the series. Many other species made appearances on the series, including Vulcans, Bolians and Benzites. The series also created many memorable species of its own, most notably the Founders, the Vorta and the Jem'Hadar. Deep Space Nine was also the first series to have regular characters who were not members of Starfleet, with Kira Nerys and Odo being members of the Bajoran Militia, as well as civilians such as Quark and Jake Sisko. Ironically, one of DS9's most redeeming qualities — the fact, being set aboard a space station, events from one season directly affected the next — also turned out to be one of its biggest flaws. Like TNG before it, DS9 took several seasons to firmly establish its own identity; however, unlike TNG, viewers could not simply tune in to watch the latest adventure. The complex development of the characters and the multiple story arcs over time meant that much of the series was lost on the casual observer, which resulted in a smaller fan base and inevitably lower ratings. Despite the bumps along the road, even opponents of DS9 admit that it achieved a level of complexity and richness the likes of which Star Trek had never seen before and likely will never see again. Main Cast *Avery Brooks as Benjamin Sisko *Rene Auberjonois as Odo *Nicole de Boer as Ezri Dax (1998-1999) *Michael Dorn as Worf (1995-1999) *Terry Farrell as Jadzia Dax (1993-1998) *Cirroc Lofton as Jake Sisko *Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien *Armin Shimerman as Quark *Alexander Siddig as Julian Bashir *Nana Visitor as Kira Nerys Executive Producers *Rick Berman - Executive Producer *Michael Piller - Executive Producer (1993-1995) *Ira Steven Behr - Executive Producer (1995-1999) Staff Writers *Ira Steven Behr - Staff Writer *Hans Beimler - Staff Writer (1995-1999) *René Echevarria - Staff Writer (1994-1999) *Ronald D. Moore - Staff Writer (1994-1999) *Bradley Thompson - Staff Writer (1996-1999) *David Weddle - Staff Writer (1996-1999) *Robert Hewitt Wolfe - Staff Writer (1993-1997) Episode List Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Related topics *DS9 Season 1 performers *DS9 Season 2 performers *DS9 Season 3 performers *DS9 Season 4 performers *DS9 Season 5 performers *DS9 Season 6 performers *DS9 Season 7 performers *DS9 recurring characters *DS9 recurring character appearances *Main character crossover appearances *DS9 directors *Composers *DS9 DVDs External Links * * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine at TV.com * * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine at Vidiot.com * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine at Trekpulse.com Category:Star Trek de:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine nl:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine sv:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine